


dulcet

by marlbrough (yviis)



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yviis/pseuds/marlbrough
Summary: Кита учит Суну танцевать вальс.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	dulcet

**Author's Note:**

> думаю, я поняла для себя одну важную вещь: я больше никогда в жизни не сяду описывать танцы. если бы я знала, что не умею их писать, заранее, я бы ни за что не придумала этот фик.  
> мицки я указала в эпиграфе, но ещё советую послушать "florence + the machine — stand by me". она очень нежная и, мне кажется, она подходит общему настроению фика.
> 
> я очень часто видела, что киту распределяют на рейв, но мне лично нравится видеть его в хаффе. лисичек я немного разделила, они к сожалению, не все вместе: на слизерине - ацуму, суна; аран и гинджима - гриффиндор (я об этом не писала, но аран староста факультета), оомими - в рейвенкло. ещё, чтобы не было путаницы, сразу оговорюсь, что в хогвартсе есть старосты факультетов и также староста (или префект) всей школы. в самом конце есть очень, очень маленький намёк на ушиой.  
> и ещё, я знаю, что по вики, близнецы родились в 95-м году, а суна в 96-м, но я совершенно забыла об этом, когда писала, поэтому суна здесь старше.  
> и, пожалуйста, не воспринимайте работу всерьёз! 🌸

> _and we've both done it all a hundred times before_
> 
> _it's funny how I still forgot_

two slow dancers ; mitski

Голоса близнецов разносились вверх по этажам. Любой, кто услышал бы их в стенах Хогвартса, подумал бы, что они за кем-то гонятся — звонкие и огрубевшие, они невнятно переговаривались и чуть что ругались, когда в очередной раз не могли что-нибудь поделить. Например, сейчас они выясняли, в какую сторону разбежаться. 

— Я не хочу в Северную башню, — раздалось гулкое эхо. — Придётся идти мимо кабинета Филча.

— У тебя же мантия невидимости?

— Которая осталась в комнате.

— На тебя просто невозможно положиться, Саму!

Суна Ринтаро прятался за перилами и наблюдал, как две похожие друг на друга макушки сновали по лестничному пролёту за много этажей от него и остановились, чтобы отдышаться. Суна редко забирался так высоко, только если нужно было срочно где-нибудь спрятаться. И сегодня как раз был один из таких дней. 

Не желая знать, чем закончится этот бесполезный спор, Суна попятился назад, но не рассчитал и случайно задел картинную раму, разбудив спящего в траве пастуха-ирландца, который всполошился от неожиданной встряски и вскочил на ноги. Вместе с ним заблеяли сбитые с толку овцы — парочка из них не удержалась на ногах и повалилась наземь.

— Эй, кажется, я слышал какой-то шум наверху!

Суна цокнул языком и продолжил бегом подниматься по длинной каменной лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки сразу и игнорируя проклятья, которые кричал ему вдогонку обитатель картины. Хорошо ещё, что коридоры Хогвартса тоскливо пустовали в преддверии Рождества: в любое другое время кто-нибудь из них уже давно бы наткнулся на префектов или учителей. 

С самого начала близнецы негласно заявили, кто будет главным в Хогвартсе. Никакие уставы на них не действовали — несмотря на то, что учились они на разных факультетах, Ацуму и Осаму становились совершенно неуправляемыми, когда их оставляли без присмотра. Различить их обоих только с недавнего времени стало возможным по цвету волос, но необходимость в этом довольно быстро отпала. Обитатели школы все как один сходились во мнении, что ни одному из близнецов доверять нельзя, и даже обманчивая наружность Осаму, который выглядел спокойнее своего брата, никого уже не вводила в заблуждение. Суна не понаслышке знал, как от их проделок страдал факультет Слизерина, крайне щепетильно относящийся к своей репутации. Так вышло, что в дела близнецов Суна по обыкновению, но не по собственному желанию оказывался насильно втянут.

Поэтому прямо сейчас он пытался избежать своей судьбы. И никакие “да ладно, это будет весело” не могли помешать его решению. Весело было, как правило, только близнецам. Они-то к магическим штучкам с самого детства привыкли. Но Суна не для того он поступал в Хогвартс, чтобы быть соучастником их идиотских махинаций, а потом ещё и отбывать наказания за то, чего он не совершал.

Когда на глаза попалась неказистая дверка, Суна немедля вбежал в неё, поблагодарив великого Мерлина за то, что она была не заперта. Оказавшись внутри, он осторожно прислонился к замочной скважине и вслушался. Какое-то время в ушах звенели лишь оглушительные удары собственного сердца. И тут Суна уловил крики: близнецы поднялись вслед за ним, но, по всей видимости, потеряли его след и бестолково оббегали коридор, чему свидетельствовал топот их ботинок. 

Вот бы никто из них не догадался сюда заглянуть.

— Думаешь, он смог бы далеко убежать? — раздался безразличный голос, который принадлежал Осаму, прямо за стеной.

— Да ни в жизнь, — фыркнул другой, и Суна закатил глаза, представляя, какой самодовольной выглядела рожа Ацуму. — По нормативам Суна всегда приходил самый последний.

"А вот и нет", — подумал Суна, на секунду захотев вмешаться в этот глупый разговор. “Всего лишь третьим с конца”.

Впрочем, он готов был признать, что бегать ему никогда не нравилось. За это он и полюбил квиддич — управлять метлой и отгонять неугодных от колец было куда легче, чем нести бренное тело из точки А в точку Б на своих двоих. А ещё можно было случайно послать квоффл в сторону затылка Ацуму и сделать вид, что это проделки попутного ветра.

За спиной послышалось деликатное кашлянье, и у Суны внутри на секунду всё заледенело. Он медленно обернулся и сглотнул, увидев блеснувший значок префекта школы. 

Пути судьбы и вправду неисповедимы. Она могла столкнуть его с кем угодно: например, с домовым эльфом или сбежавшим из Азкабана узником, — но кого Суна не ожидал здесь увидеть, так это Киту Шинске. 

Во-первых, Кита был не только молчаливым блюстителем порядка, которого побаивались младшие курсы, да и некоторые старшие тоже, но и гордо носил форму Хаффлпаффа. Во-вторых, он был старше на целый один год. А когда тебе семнадцать, год кажется чуть ли не пропастью, длиною в одно столетие. На основании этих суждений, Суна считал их полными противоположностями. Если, конечно, не брать в расчёт тот факт, что Суна часто видел его на тренировочных матчах по квиддичу ещё с тех пор, как присоединился к команде Слизерина на четвёртом курсе. Сильными соперниками Хаффлпаффцев язык не поворачивался назвать, но надо было признать: на тренировках они всегда выкладывались исправно — точнее сказать, тщательно. Особенно с тех пор, как Киту назначили капитаном. Если Слизерин мог иногда пренебрегать разминкой перед играми, Хаффлпафф никогда не сачковал и не чурался того, что разогрев занимал лишние десять минут. И стратегии у них всегда были осторожные. По этой причине, ни один их игрок ни разу не уходил с поля из-за травмы, что, в свою очередь, довольно часто случалось с игроками Слизерина. 

“Тщательность”. Пожалуй, этим словом можно было увенчать его голову, потому что оно касалось всего, что он делал. Не сказать, что Суна завидовал, — скорее, наоборот. 

— Только не сдавайте меня, — брякнул Суна первое, что пришло в голову.

И дал себе мысленный щелбан. А потом ещё один, на случай, если он опять скажет что-нибудь тупое.

— О, я и не собирался.

Кита отвлёкся от толстенной книги с пожелтевшими страницами, чтобы похлопать по свободному месту возле себя. Стопка из полосатых матрасов выглядывала из-под его мантии, они все были выцветшие, неказистые и в дырках, проеденных молью, разложенные в форме перевёрнутой буквы Г. 

Суна оторвался от двери, когда полностью удостоверился, что за ней всё стихло, и неловко устроился рядом с Китой на расстоянии вытянутой руки. 

— Что вы здесь делаете? — спросил он и поджал ноги, копируя Киту. 

Тот и бровью не повёл.

— Искал место, где можно почитать.

— Разве не для этого существуют библиотеки? — фыркнул Суна. 

Как оказалось, в библиотеке Кита не появлялся уже больше недели. В последнее время там перестало хватать места, потому что многие ученики готовились к СОВ и ЖАБА. Гостиные факультетов или Большой зал были свободны только в определённые часы, когда все были заняты на уроках, и Кита думал перебраться в розовый сад на территории школы, но зимой там можно было легко озябнуть. Так совпало, что комната на восьмом этаже очень кстати попалась ему на глаза.

Суна впервые за всё время огляделся. До недавнего времени он даже не догадывался о существовании этой комнаты. Она словно возникла из ниоткуда в нужный момент. Ничего заковыристого из окружения на глаза не попадалось: только длинные витражи, сквозь которые на дощатый пол ниспадал разноцветный полуденный свет, куча всякого хлама, миллионы веков собирающая пыль в тёмном углу, и паутина, свисающая с высокого потолка. 

— Ты от кого-то прячешься? — поинтересовался Кита и перевернул страницу. 

Суна тяжело вздохнул.

— Нет. Просто захотел побегать.

Это была довольно глупая отмазка — он сам бы ни за что себе не поверил. К счастью, Кита не стал докапываться. Суне вовсе не улыбалось обсуждать, как сильно ему успели досадить близнецы, которые поймали его утром за завтраком в Большом зале и безостановочно капали на уши. Ацуму пристал к нему, как банный лист, и всё пытался рассказать гениальнейшую идею, как пригласить понравившегося человека на Святочный бал и заодно повыделываться перед всеми. С тем же успехом он мог бы притащить с собой трубу из духового оркестра и бестолково дудеть под ухом — эффект был бы один и тот же.

Хорошо это или плохо, но Святочный бал был не за горами, и учеников Хогвартса, в частности старшекурсников, поставили на уши, наказав обучаться вальсу. Большинство из них не особенно умело танцевать. К вящему сожалению, Суна относился к их числу. Он, впрочем, не строил никаких надежд — у него даже не намечалось пары, с которой он пойдёт на бал, хотя время уже поджимало. Танцам он тоже учился весьма неохотно, а парадной мантии у него не было в помине.

— Кита-сан, вы уже знаете, с кем пойдёте на бал?

Суна задумчиво смотрел на свои пальцы, пока его не накрыло осознание, что этот вопрос он озвучил вслух. Прежде чем Кита сформулировал ответ, Суна придумал как минимум десять способов, чтобы оправдаться.

— Я не уверен.

Такой ответ наверняка значил, что его уже кто-то позвал. Парочка человек точно. Стало быть, он либо раздумывает над тем, чтобы отказаться от приглашения, или же наоборот. А может, нашёлся некий счастливчик, которого лично пригласил сам префект школы.

Суна подложил руку под голову и поводил глазами по содержимому книги. Ничего интересного, кроме изображений магических существ, в ней не было. Но Суна даже не вчитывался — он думал о другом. 

В начале учебного года директор объявил о начале Турнира Трёх Волшебников. Тогда же в октябре приехали гости из других школ и кинули свои имена в Кубок огня, наряду со смельчаками из Хогвартса. Как ни странно, среди чемпионов затесалось имя Ацуму. Видимо, Кубок посчитал его достойной кандидатурой и сделал ему огромную скидку на то, что он, вообще-то, безмозглый мудак. В конце концов, с первым заданием Турнира Ацуму успешно справился, — не без помощи Киты, конечно, вокруг которого он и крутился с незапамятных времён и выглядел при этом как восторженная собачонка. Вполне возможно, что именно его Ацуму и хотел пригласить на бал. 

Суне стало смешно. Если это правда, Ацуму придётся немало постараться — соперников у него вагон и маленькая тележка. Киту часто можно было застать в компании его одногодок — Акаги, с которым он учился на одном факультете, и Рэна из Рейвенкло. Был также Сакуса Киёоми из Шармбатона и чемпион Дурмстранга, Ушиджима Вакатоши, с которым они сажали цветы в оранжерее (Суна тогда просто проходил мимо). И Гинджима из Гриффиндора, который со всеми был на короткой ноге, но при виде Киты чуть что заливался краской. Суна прикинул в голове ещё парочку человек и понял, что пальцев одной руки ему не хватит. Не особо дружелюбный на первый взгляд, Кита словно притягивал всех магнитом. Суна даже думал о том, чтобы самому позвать его на бал, но больше в шутку и чтобы позлить Ацуму.

Когда они сидели вот так на полу, Суна впервые мог рассмотреть его лицо вблизи. Неудивительно, что Ките постоянно прилетали совы с любовными письмами. В одно время, когда пятый курс только стал проходить любовные зелья, кто-то из девушек попытался напоить Киту украденной из кладовки амортенцией, но их быстренько разоблачили и наказали на две недели. А Кита даже не догадывался о произошедшем. Дело замяли на скорую руку — у кого ни спроси, никто ничего толком не вспомнит: например, что тем человеком, который сдал провинившихся профессору зельеварения, был Суна, и что он от скуки подслушал разговор девочек на уроке, а потом написал анонимную записку и незаметно подбросил её на учительский стол. Справедливости ради, он собственными руками лишил себя поистине красочного зрелища. 

Суна вдруг представил префекта школы, обычно серьёзного и безэмоционального, бегающим за кем-то хвостиком и каждые пять минут признающимся в любви, — и прыснул со смеху.

— Что-то не так? 

— Ничего, — он осёкся и сразу же стёр улыбку с лица. — Просто вспомнил кое-что.

Кита выдержал короткую паузу.

— Что насчёт тебя, Суна? — спросил он. — У тебя уже есть пара?

— Не, — Суна закинул руки за голову. — Я ещё думаю над этим.

— Тогда тебе стоит поторопиться, — констатировал Кита. — Неужели нет подходящих кандидатур?

Суна вскинул глаза, делая вид, что глубоко задумался. На самом деле, он давно знал, что ему никто не нравится, ни с параллели, ни с других факультетов — и не потому, что у него такие высокие стандарты, просто никто из учащихся никогда не вызывал у него бурного интереса. Поэтому Суна поразглядывал узоры на потолке и вздохнул.

— Думаю, нет, — покачал он головой в заключение.

— Я удивлён.

— Чему?

— Тому, что ты не выбрал Осаму.

Суна замер и перевёл взгляд на Киту, словно хотел убедиться, что тот не шутит. 

— Почему это я должен был выбрать Осаму? — скривился он. 

— Извини, — виновато улыбнулся Кита. — Наверное, я забежал вперёд.

Суна отвёл глаза. Неприятно это осознавать, но он понимал, почему Кита сделал подобный вывод. 

Как бы он не отнекивался, близнецы мельтешили в его жизни на постоянной основе. С Ацуму они делили одну комнату в подземельях Слизерина, а Осаму, хоть учился на Хаффлпаффе, но всё свободное время проводил с ними. Конечно, если выбирать из двух зол, Суна не раздумывая предпочёл бы Осаму. Вдвоём они часто могли, если нужно, ополчиться на Ацуму и задавить его беспощадными подколками. А ещё прокрадывались на кухню по ночам и воровали оттуда сладости. С Осаму было комфортно, хотя иногда казалось, что он умел читать мысли, поэтому некоторые секреты от него невозможно было утаить. Например, он точно знал, что это Ацуму взял поносить его кроссовки и заляпал их сливочным пивом, а вовсе не пикси, которые по чистой случайности залетели в бар “Три метлы” и устроили там дебош. 

Неудивительно, что многие, и Кита в том числе, могли подумать, что они встречаются. Но всё же — Осаму? 

Суна поморщился от нелепой картины, где они с Осаму кружатся в вальсе у всех на глазах.

— Начнём с того, что я даже танцевать не умею, — пробормотал он.

— Хочешь, я научу тебя? 

«Не очень», — по привычке хотел ответить Суна, но осадил себя на полуслове. 

Никогда, даже в самом смелом сне, Кита не приглашал его на танец. Тот будто и не спрашивал его, а утверждал, и Суне стало любопытно, что из этого выйдет. 

Матрасы чуть скрипнули пружинами, когда они одновременно поднялись на ноги и встали друг перед другом так, будто готовились к дуэли на палочках. Будучи не очень высоким, Кита доставал Суне только до подбородка, но даже когда он стоял и не двигался, у любого человека появлялось слабое ощущение собственной никчёмности и страха. Но то была всего лишь оболочка. Гораздо больше Суну интересовало, что на самом деле скрывалось за его сухопарой фигурой и было ли оно достаточно постыдным, чтобы рассказать о нём другим? 

Когда Кита положил ему руку на плечо, тело словно одеревенело. Вторая рука поместилась в руку Суны и вытянулась вместе с ней, замерев параллельно полу. Ладони Киты были бледноватые, небольшого размера, но красивые, с тонкими пальцами и синими ручейками венок, проглядывающими сквозь кожу. На тыльной стороне пунцовели цветочки и загогулины, и Кита объяснил это тем, что на особенно скучных уроках Акаги рисовал на его руке смываемыми чернилами, а Кита не сильно возражал. Его вообще очень трудно было вывести из себя. 

— Расслабься немного, — шепнул ему Кита. — Ты слишком зажат.

От волнения ладони начали вероломно потеть. Деваться было некуда, поэтому Суна уставился в воротник, ощущая, как его пронизывают внимательными глазами. 

— В вальсе нужно двигаться по квадрату, — говорил Кита, неспешно направляя. — Делаешь первый шаг вперёд правой, затем назад... 

Суна смотрел в пол и думал о том, как бы не наступить ему на ноги. Помнится, Ацуму называл Киту Мистером Идеалом, и в этих словах крылась какая-то доля истины. Знал ли Ацуму, что от Мистера Идеала пахло мылом и стиральным порошком? Или что его руки гладкие на ощупь, хотя уже зима и почти у всех мальчишек в это время года появляются цыпки?

Малейшая перестановка ног — и доски жалобно скрипели, аккомпанируя безликим силуэтам на полу. Прямая осанка Киты прощупывалась даже сквозь мантию, и Суна чувствовал, как под рукой на чужой талии постепенно собиралось тепло. Кита будто палку проглотил, но двигался до того плавно, что, казалось, под ними не пол, а ледяной каток. При этом, Суна ни разу не видел его на факультативах по танцам, на которых старшие курсы собирали после уроков.

— Где вы этому научились? — Суна неловко замер, когда они очертили первый квадрат. 

— Бабушка учила меня танцевать, — тепло улыбнулся Кита, будто вспомнил что-то хорошее. — У меня даже запись сохранилась.

— Вы имеете в виду… видео? — неверяще переспросил Суна. — Так вы что, тоже магглорождённый? 

— Ты удивлён? 

— Нет. То есть, да. Немного, — он потупился. Трудно было судить о происхождении человека здесь, только если он сам тебе не расскажет. Но с Китой они никогда доселе не разговаривали.

— Будешь смеяться, и я ничего тебе не покажу.

— Что? Я не смеялся, — Суна мгновенно посерьёзнел. — Так вы покажете мне видео?

— Ни за что.

— Чёрт.

— Если научишься за неделю, — многозначительно протянул Кита, — я, так и быть, подумаю об этом.

Суна ощутил, как уголки его губ против воли потянулись вверх, но быстро поджал их. Чтобы Кита и собственноручно принёс ему такой компромат в руки? Близнецы точно умрут от зависти.

* * *

До Рождества оставалось две недели, и Суна стоял посреди спящей совятни, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Почтовой совы у него в семье не имелось, а дома в Манчестере жила только мамина кошка-сфинкс, которая точно не пережила бы поездки в волшебную школу, да и была бы тут бесполезна, как электричество или сотовая связь.

— А, вот и мистер "поймай-меня-если-сможешь". 

На знакомый голос Суна не обернулся. Вместо этого он продолжил разглядывать сов, которые сидели не двигаясь, устроившись на жёрдочках в несколько пёстрых рядов, и дремали. Он знал, что это Осаму — Суна сам позвал его в совятню, когда у них был сдвоенный урок травологии и растение с острыми зубами вцепилось в мантию Ацуму, заставив профессора отвлечься. Бывало порой, что близнецы накладывали заклинание, чтобы ненадолго обменяться голосами, а заодно и цветом волос, но пользовались они этим крайне редко и только если хотели что-нибудь учудить.

— Мы тебя весь день вчера обыскались, — сказал Осаму и наклонил голову вбок, сопровождая это действо заговорщицким прищуром. — Ты что, нашёл отличное место для пряток?

— Можно и так сказать, — уклончиво согласился Суна.

Он не собирался выдавать свою тайну, особенно в лапы Осаму. Вчера они с близнецами не виделись до самого ужина: когда Суна выходил из комнаты и тихонько притворял за собой дверь, он с ужасом обнаружил, что за окнами стемнело, а это значило, что Филч и префекты факультетов скоро будут проверять общежития и коридоры. Поэтому Суна стремглав вернулся в общежитие. Лицо Ацуму, которого он застал в кровати, нужно было видеть. 

— Ты! Где ты прятался? — завопил он тогда, едва не свалившись с постели. 

— Так я тебе и сказал. 

— Что это за секреты? — Ацуму сузил глаза и до самого отбоя грозился выбросить домашнее задание Суны в окно. Шантажист из него был так себе, но до чего же он любил совать свой нос куда не следовало…

Осаму, конечно, тоже был любознательным, но спустя пару бесплодных попыток допытаться до правды, он бросил это занятие и зажевал любимый шоколадный батончик с солёной карамелью из Сладкого королевства.

— Тебя же вроде не пустили в Хогсмид на этих выходных? — заподозрил неладное Суна. 

— Ага. Цуму тоже, — прочавкал Осаму. — Но мы знаем лазейки.

Суна нервно улыбнулся. Точно. У них ведь карта Мародёров. Но раз они не смогли найти ту комнату, где прятался Суна, значит ли это, что для карты её попросту не существовало? 

— Бурый, — промычал Осаму с набитым ртом, — ко мне.

Бурый, или, вернее, Буревестник, был ушастой совой с густыми пёстрыми перьями, что спал в уголке и проснулся по первому зову своей клички. Он захлопал огромными янтарными глазами и описал в воздухе дугу, приземлившись точнёхонько на руку Осаму. Бурый был неглупым, в отличие от филина Ацуму, который постоянно приносил не ту корреспонденцию по утрам или врезался в столбы, пролетая мимо окон. Он был спокойной и неконфликтной птицей, ближе по характеру к своему хозяину, да и почту доставлял исправно, иногда даже прихватывая громовещатели из дома, которые адресовывались, в основном, Ацуму. Даже примостившись на руке Осаму, он не пытался выхватить у него еду, потому что знал, что его обязательно накормят. 

Суна погладил Бурого по макушке, отчего тот довольно заухал. Затем передал Осаму письмо в конверте.

— Доставишь его в Манчестер? — Осаму выудил из кармана немного мелко нарезанных яблок и угостил ими Бурого. — Хороший мальчик.

Бурый взмахнул крыльями и оторвался от руки, зажав письмо в клюве. Суна долго смотрел ему вслед, пока тот не скрылся за облаками.

— Ты не стал ничего отправлять? — спросил он, поёжившись от сквозняка.

— Зачем? Мама сама сколько хочешь писем напишет. Тем более, я ей уже на прошлой неделе писал. Теперь пусть Цуму изворачивается.

— Она знает о Святочном бале? 

— Уже все уши прожужжала, — Осаму вздохнул, когда они спускались по лестнице вниз и приближались к выходу из совятни. — Грозилась прислать нам мантии и парадные туфли. Но откуда она узнает, что мы действительно их наденем?

С утра выпал мелкий снежок, который сразу же растаял, стоило выйти ненадолго солнцу. Земля была сухая и холодная, вся усыпанная листьями. Скукоженные и выцветшие, они уже не хрустели под ногами, а как будто издавали прощальный издох.

— А пара? — спросил Суна, слыша, как каблуки бьются о брусчатку. — Уже надумали, кого позвать?

— Ну, у Цуму есть как минимум три варианта, — Осаму стал загибать пальцы. — Шоё-кун из Гриффиндора, тот француз с родинками… О, и Кита-сан.

Меньше всего Суна хотел услышать в этом списке последнее имя. Он не понимал почему, в этом не было никакого смысла. Кита — префект школы, ему наверняка есть дело до того, с кем идти на бал. Кто же откажется от танца с чемпионом Турнира? Таким образом, можно было не только потешить самолюбие, но и добавить лишний пункт в резюме — если, конечно, у волшебников существовало такое понятие.

И, если, конечно, Кита собирался заниматься магией всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Что если никто из троих не согласится? — предположил Суна.

— В таком случае, — протянул Осаму и зашелестел обёрткой в руке, сминая её в комочек, — Цуму предложил выпить оборотное зелье.

— Чего?

— Проще говоря, один из нас притворится девушкой.

— Но все же поймут, что это вы.

— А какая разница? 

— Тебя до конца года дразнить будут.

— Мне всё равно, — Осаму пожал плечами. — Девушкой я буду или парнем. Главное, что смогу бесплатно поесть.

— Твоя логика просто беспощадна.

— Спасибо за комплимент.

Они остановились под навесом круглой каменной беседки, пол которой был усеян налетевшими жёлтыми листьями. Погожими летними деньками здесь можно было застать учеников, которые играли в плюй-камни.

— Но разве нет никого, кого бы ты сам хотел пригласить? — спросил Суна, перепрыгивая через ступеньку. 

— А ты? — Осаму поправил шарф, который волочился по земле. — С кем бы тебе хотелось пойти на бал?

— Не знаю, — соврал Суна. 

— И я не знаю. Но, думаю, скоро снова придётся посещать дополнительные занятия по танцам.

У фонтана они разминулись, и каждый пошёл своей дорогой. Суну тянуло заглянуть на восьмой этаж, но Осаму он об этом говорить не собирался. Тот только крикнул вдогонку, что если они с Ацуму найдут его сегодня, то мало ему не покажется, и скрылся за могучей колонной, поросшей мхом.

— Кита-сан? 

Суна поймал себя на мысли, что готов был облегчённо выдохнуть, когда увидел Киту на прежнем месте. Кита безмолвно подпирал стену, словно был частью этой маленькой затхлой комнаты. Толстая библиотечная книга всё так же лежала на его ногах, но сегодня она была другая.

Суна устроился рядышком, однако на этот раз сел к нему чуть ближе — между ними мог поместиться карликовый пушистик, — и ненароком глянул название на обложке.

 _“Прикладное искусство маскировки для начинающих авроров”_

Вот как. Если подумать, Киту легко можно было представить в образе кого-то крутого, вроде аврора. Конкурс туда был бешеный, и, чтобы пройти отбор на курсы, необходимо было иметь не только горячий запал или охоту шмалять заклинаниями по тёмным магам, но и мозги, и выдержку, и железные нервы. Проще говоря, авроры должны быть идеальными по всем пунктам. Как роботы. И это ещё не говоря о списке предметов для сдачи экзаменов, который ежегодно вывешивают на доске объявлений для всех желающих попробовать себя в этом ремесле. Ацуму точно туда бы не взяли. Осаму — возможно, а Суна твёрдо считал, что он для этого не предназначен. Ему вообще мало нравилось говорить о своём будущем, и в разговорах он как можно чаще избегал вопросов вроде “Кем ты хочешь стать?” или “Что ты будешь делать, когда закончишь Хогвартс?”

Будущее было неизведанным и от этого немного пугающим. Магию нельзя было принести в мир людей так же, как и в Хогвартсе было не место телевидению, интернету или налогам. Они были несовместимы, как вода и масло.

— Кита-сан, вы собираетесь оставаться тут? — прозвенел в тишине его голос. — После выпуска?

— Я думал вернуться домой. 

Суна чуть не поперхнулся вопросом. 

— Что? Почему? 

Он был уверен в своей правоте насчёт Киты. Всё складывалось в прекрасный, законченный паззл, но такой ответ сбил его с толку. 

— Магия — это, конечно, здорово, — сказал Кита, откладывая книгу в сторону, — но мне больше по душе мир людей. Я к нему привык. 

— Но тогда почему вы читаете?..

— Это? — он глянул на обложку, словно впервые её видел. — Просто выбрал первое, что попалось под руку. 

Суна спрятал лицо в ладони. Ему было стыдно, что он завёл этот разговор. Теперь, если Кита задаст ему встречный вопрос, сможет ли Суна ответить ему так же прямолинейно? Или опять получится какой-то неприкрытый сарказм? 

— Стоит ли нам продолжить наши уроки танцев? 

Суна не успел моргнуть, как Кита уже стоял перед ним и выжидающе протягивал руку. 

— А... да, конечно. 

Аккуратная ладонь обожгла его холодом. Странно, наверное, будет выглядеть, если Суна сейчас возьмёт её в обе руки и немного согреет дыханием? Что-то подсказывало ему, что Ките может не понравится. А если предложить ему шарф или свитер?..

Суна запоздало вспомнил, что ничего тёплого, кроме вязаной жилетки, у него под мантией не было. Разжечь камин тоже не вариант — в комнате не было дров, да и сама топка покрыта вековой пылью, и непонятно ещё, соединён ли дымоход с внешним миром. Зато здесь появились зеркала во весь рост на противоположной стене — потёртые, правда, и в мелких сколах. Увидев себя в отражении, Суна нахмурился и попытался вспомнить, были ли они здесь в прошлый раз или у него начинаются галлюцинации.

— Ты ведь не забыл, что мы учили вчера? — Кита отвлёк его от мыслей и положил руку на плечо. Кита, отражающийся в зеркале, сделал то же самое.

— Я, конечно, живу под одной крышей с Ацуму, — насмешливо проговорил Суна, — но у меня не настолько плохо с памятью.

Кита не шевелился, как будто ожидал от него демонстрации своих слов. Слишком рано для проверки. Конечно, они оттачивали все три па только вчера, но кто сказал, что Суна быстро учится? Сейчас Кита не поправлял его, не указывал, что его ноги стояли слишком широко, а руку на талии нужно держать повыше. Все его ошибки можно было прочитать словно раскрытую книгу. Суна опять почувствовал себя, как на выпускных экзаменах, где невозможно было списать, потому что на экзаменационный зал были наложены чары против жульничества. И хотя его тело больше не казалось деревянным, на поворотах он всё так же тормозил и спотыкался о собственные ноги. Всё-таки танцы — это не для него.

— Говоришь, у тебя не так плохо с памятью? — Кита почти незаметно дёрнул уголками губ. 

— Всё ещё лучше, чем у Ацуму.

— Кто знает? Я ведь не Ацуму учил вальсу. 

Спокойный и непоколебимый. Интересно, можно ли как-то стереть эту маску с его лица?

Суна без предупреждения двинул ногой, заставляя Киту отшатнуться и, за неимением другой точки опоры, положиться всем весом на его руку. Увидев смятение в его глазах, Суна внутренне возликовал. Наконец-то. Неужели настал день, когда он смог застать врасплох великого и ужасного префекта школы? Но его радость была недолгой. Не растерявшись, Кита выпрямился и сделал не менее широкий выпад, чтобы склониться над Суной в ответ. 

— Мы не пасодобль танцуем, — заметил Кита с улыбкой. Она словно говорила ему, что это была хорошая попытка, но не самая удачная.

В таком положении трудно было почувствовать своё преимущество над ситуацией, поэтому Суна наскоро выбросил белый флаг.

— Ладно, вы меня уделали.

Возможно, ему показалось, но на мгновение в безразличных глазах Киты мелькнул огонёк. Суна не успел рассмотреть его поближе, как Кита уже отпрянул, позволив им обоим вернуться в исходное положение. Взгляд его был каким-то уж очень снисходительным. 

— Я бы запомнил гораздо больше, — сказал Суна куда-то в сторону, словно пытался оправдать собственную неповоротливость, — если бы мы танцевали под музыку. 

Немного подумав, Кита согласно кивнул.

— Думаю, я смогу что-нибудь придумать.

* * *

— Ладно, но что если я выпущу дракона из вольера…

— Дальше можешь не продолжать! — крикнул Осаму откуда-то слева. — На драконов я не соглашался.

На стадионе для квиддича разворачивался тренировочный матч: несколько игроков Хаффлпаффа и Слизерина перебрасывались квоффлами и пытались попасть в кольца, вокруг которых парила нарисованная в воздухе мишень. Задачу осложняло то, что в защите стоял Суна и, несмотря на то, что он был единственным вратарём в команде, он ещё ни разу не пропустил ни один мяч.

Ацуму низко пригнулся и нацелился прямо к мишени, пользуясь тем, что Суна стоял к нему спиной и отбивался от дуэта охотников Хаффлпаффа. Но не рассчитал, что тот предвидел его шаг, и едва успел увернуться от летящего квоффла.

Болельщицы на трибунах испуганно ахнули все как одна. Многие из них сбежали с последних уроков, и от тренировок они, в основном, отвлекали. Но Ацуму в их сторону даже не смотрел.

— Чёрт! — он громко ругнулся и нырнул в воздушную яму. — Ладно, хорошо, другая идея.

— Так вы никогда не попадёте в мишень, — Суна со скучающим видом размял шею рукой и приготовился к атаке. 

— Другая идея! — настойчиво повторил Ацуму и злобно спасовал квоффл к Осаму. — Пойти в Запретный лес и поцеловаться там под омелой. Считается ведь, что это хорошая примета? 

— Вообще-то под омелой целуются на Рождество, — заметил Суна.

— И нафига тащиться в Запретный лес? Разве нельзя сделать это на территории школы и не заморачиваться? — вторил ему Осаму и запустил мяч в мишень, но Суна среагировал быстрее и отбил квоффл высоко в небо. 

Ацуму не унимался.

— Так интереснее! Никто нам мешать не будет, а вы с Суной в нужный момент прыгнете с хлопушками из-за дерева.

— Класс, — закатил глаза Осаму. — Очередная грандиозная идея. Почему бы нам сразу не залезть в глотку оборотня и не перевариться в его желудке вместе с хлопушками?

При упоминании оборотня Ацуму запнулся. Не так давно, а точнее, в честь окончания пятого курса они проходили испытания на смелость в Запретном лесу (о них никто не знал, кроме Суны, Осаму, Гинджимы, а потом ещё и Арана, от которого им тогда здорово досталось). Ацуму кичился тем, что никого не боится, пока не испугался обычного пенька, об который он споткнулся в темноте. А потом ещё и завопил, когда Суна и Осаму выпрыгнули на него из-за дерева, потому что в тот же момент вдалеке завыл лесной зверь. Рефлексы Ацуму не подвели — убегал он так, что пятки сверкали. Жаль, что Суна ничего не смог снять на телефон: вопли Ацуму были бы бесценны.

— Что если приготовить амортенцию и напоить твою потенциальную жертву? — насмешливо предложил Суна. — Уверен, она согласится без раздумий.

— Для усиления эффекта можно добавить огневиски, — кивнул Осаму.

— Я думал над этим, — ответил Ацуму, — но потом меня осенило. Меня всё равно все любят. Даже без приворотных зелий.

Осаму красноречиво сморщился.

— Меня от тебя иногда просто тошнит. 

— Согласен, — Суна закивал и отбил летящий в него квоффл по направлению нимбуса Ацуму. 

Тот вовремя дал в сторону и перевернулся на метле вверх ногами, отчего его мантия безвольно свесилась вниз.

— Все твои идеи — полное дерьмо, — заключил Осаму, когда они вернулись в раздевалку. — Как будто ты не пару хочешь пригласить, а устроить розыгрыш со смертельным исходом.

— И вовсе я не хочу ничьей смерти! — всплылил Ацуму.

После тренировки Суна чувствовал себя как выжатый лимон. Он никак не мог взять в толк, откуда в близнецах оставалось столько нерастраченной энергии.

— Тогда попробуй придумать что-то более приземлённое, — со вздохом сказал Осаму. — Может, не будешь выпендриваться и просто пригласишь кого-нибудь?

— Просто? — перепросил Ацуму.

— Словами, — произнёс по слогам Осаму.

— Тогда давай сначала ты, — стушевался тот. — Посмотрю, как тебя отшивают первым, может, тогда и попробую.

— Кто сказал, что меня отошьют?

— Очевидно же, что из нас двоих я красивее.

— Мы близнецы и у нас одинаковые лица.

— Ты можешь послать сову, — неосторожно кинул Суна, вмешавшись в их словесную перепалку.

Лицо Ацуму засияло прозрением.

— Точно, — сказал он. — Я напишу письма. И разошлю их всем троим.

— Разве это не будет выглядеть так, как будто ты сдался?

— Это лучше, чем раззадоривать оборотней и драконов, — возразил Суна.

— Проблема не в этом, — вздохнул Осаму. — Ладно, делай, как знаешь.

— Суна, ты ведь поможешь мне? — взмолился Ацуму. 

Суна сделал такое лицо, будто ему хорошенько отдавили ногу.

— С какой это стати?

— С такой. Мы соседи по комнате.

— Чё-ёёрт, — застонал он в ворот свитера. — Ну почему меня поселили именно с тобой?

— Шоё я сам напишу. Насчёт Сакусы поспрашиваю у Комори, — Ацуму уже вовсю строил планы. — Напишешь Ките-сану? 

— Блин. Это просто бал. Мы не на свадьбу их приглашаем. 

Но Ацуму его уже не слушал. 

В обед один из близнецов получил громовещатель из дома, и Суне было неинтересно разбираться, кто из них провинился на этот раз. Поэтому он воспользовался шумихой и на цыпочках прокрался к дверям из Большого зала. Никем не замеченный, он пересёк длинный коридор, взобрался по винтовой лестнице и вдохнул запах пыли. Полосатые матрасы, сваленные в кучу, лежали на том же месте, но Киты на них не было. Посередине комнаты Суна заметил старенький граммофон, отбрасывающий слабую серую тень на пол. Рядом с ним копошилась другая, чуть повыше, — она принадлежала Ките, который возился с рупором и был так погружён в это дело, что не заметил появления Суны.

— Что это вы делаете? — спросил он, примостившись на краешке матрасов.

К его огромному разочарованию, Кита даже не дёрнулся от испуга. 

— Радио не работало, — объяснил тот, — но я нашёл кое-что получше.

Кита бережно достал грампластинку из ветхого картонного конверта и опустил иглу на гладкую блестящую поверхность. Вопреки ожиданиям, из рупора донеслись непонятные скрипучие завывания.

Суна положил подбородок на руку, молчаливо наблюдая. 

— Очень странно, — тонкие брови озадаченно свелись к переносице. — Я проверял сегодня утром и всё работало.

— Эта штуковина выглядит довольно старой.

— Так и есть. Думаю, он старее моей бабушки. 

Кита повозился с граммофоном ещё немного, пока тот вовсе не затих, и со вздохом опустился на матрас.

— Где вы его вообще достали? 

— Увидел в кабинете музыки и решил позаимствовать. 

— То есть, вы украли его? — Суна усмехнулся.

— Всего лишь одолжил на время. Должен же титул префекта школы как-то себя оправдывать.

— Если бы я не знал вас так, как сейчас, я бы ни за что не подумал, что вы такой.

— Каким же ты меня представлял?

— Ну, знаете, — Суна откинулся на спину, не переставая улыбаться, — я думал, вы вообще как робот. И что вы не способны на такую глупость, как притащить такую груду металлолома на восьмой этаж, просто чтобы послушать музыку.

— Я человек, — возразил Кита, помотав головой. Казалось, будто он возмущён подобным предположением. — Роботов не берут в Хогвартс. 

— И безмозглых тоже, но, как видите, Ацуму уже шестой курс заканчивает.

Кита ничего не ответил. Он будто бы вспомнил о чём-то и полез в карман, выудив оттуда коробочку с шотландским бисквитом. Затем развернул его из упаковки и разделил поровну, протянув половинку печенья Суне. 

Сладкий и рассыпчатый, бисквит таял на языке и прилипал к подушечкам пальцев. Сейчас к нему бы идеально подошёл горячий травяной чай, но Суна уже давно заметил, что комната, хоть и была заколдованной, а вещи из воздуха по одному желанию создать не могла.

Не сказать, что за всё это время Суна научился хорошо танцевать. Но за несколько минут, что они разговаривали и жевали бисквит, он многое узнал. В частности, о Ките. О том, что живёт он с бабушкой в пригороде и у них дома есть собственный садик, который зарастает, когда становится тепло, и они вместе убирают оттуда сорняки и стригут траву. Ещё Кита любит сливочное пиво, но больше всего — домашнее, а также бабушкин клубничный пирог и запеченный в духовке картофель, который они готовят на каждое Рождество.

— Почему бы тебе не рассказать немного о себе? — предложил Кита, разбивая короткую тишину, которая установилась после того, как они прикончили целую пачку шотландского бисквита. 

Суна облизал пальцы, на которых остались крошки от бисквита.

— Вам быстро надоест меня слушать, — сказал он.

— Откуда ты знаешь? 

— Всего лишь предположение. 

— Не думаешь, что это уже мне решать?

— Я не очень интересный рассказчик, — он вздохнул. — Спросите кого угодно.

— Кого же мне спрашивать?

Суна задумался. 

— Например, Ацуму, — прикинул он. — Или Осаму.

— Думаешь, из них такие уж хорошие судьи?

Теперь Суна не был в этом уверен. Да, близнецы были бестолковые, но они провели с ним достаточно много времени. И потом, у него не было друзей, помимо… 

Суна осознал, куда ведут его мысли. Это так. Кроме близнецов, друзей у него больше не было. Но Суна не нуждался в близком окружении из ста человек — и двоих Мий для него было вполне достаточно. А заводить друзей было не так уж и просто. Особенно когда ты магглорождённый. С другой стороны, Кита тоже родился в мире людей. Но, в отличие от Суны, он всегда был окружён вниманием. 

Словно почувствовав гнетущую атмосферу, граммофон вдруг оживился. Когда из рупора полились нежные звуки вальса, Суна вздрогнул и краем глаза глянул на Киту, — посмотреть, что он будет делать, — но тот даже не пошевелился, будто глубоко был погружён в свои мысли. 

Поднявшись на ноги, Суна протянул руку и отвернулся, чтобы не видеть его лицо. Профессор, которая обучала их вальсу, любила напоминать, что мальчики должны подавать руку первыми, но приглашать кого-то всегда было неловко и страшно. Так же, как и осознанно класть руку на талию, а с другой сплетаться в воздухе.

— Я родился в Манчестере, — невпопад пробормотал Суна. — В одиннадцать ко мне прилетела сова с письмом из Хогвартса. У меня не очень много друзей, но мне много и не надо. Вот и вся история.

— Ты никогда не говорил, что ты из Манчестера. 

— Вы не спрашивали.

Шелест мантий. Шаг вперёд. Затем назад. За ним следует шаг побольше, будто хочешь переступить через огромную лужу. Кажется, у него стало получаться.

На очередном пивоте Суна всё-таки запутался в ногах, теряя точку опоры. Проклинать нужно было гравитацию — она работала исправно даже в Хогвартсе и уронила его вперёд прямиком на Киту. Когда земля под ними исчезла, Суна зажмурился, но открыв глаза, увидел перед собой дырявые матрасы, а них — Киту.

— Из… — он запнулся. — Извините.

— Ничего страшного.

Ладони снова вспотели. Суна понимал: ещё сантиметр и кончики их носов соприкоснутся. Но почему тогда Кита не отталкивает его? Почему выглядит так, будто он чего-то ждёт? Суна никогда не обращал внимание, но его губы были аккуратными и влажными. Сейчас они словно притягивали его к себе. 

— А можно...

О Боже. О господи. О великий Мерлин. Что он сейчас пытался сказать? “Можно я вас поцелую?”

Это что, шутка какая-то?

Суна спешно поднялся и попятился назад шагов на пять, будто увидел боггарта. Кита, распластавшийся под ним на матрасах, его волосы, серебром мерцающие на полосках ткани, удивлённый, растерянный взгляд и запах, его запах, — это всё стояло перед глазами как наваждение.

* * *

— Чего это ты весь красный? Гормоны шалят? — протянул Ацуму, лукаво сощурившись и тыкнув его локтем в плечо. — Ах, молодость.

— Мы с тобой одногодки, — справедливо заметил Суна. Затем притронулся к ушам и скулам — они и вправду горели. 

В Большом зале царила привычная суета, похожая на белый шум. Многие уже закончили с трапезой, поэтому большинство столов пустовало, но Суна, который задержался после урока истории, только приступил ко второму блюду.

— Да, но я всё равно старше, — возразил Ацуму. — На пару месяцев!.

— Неправильно ты считаешь, — вмешался Осаму, чавкая запеканкой. — Год начинается не осенью, а зимой с января. Это значит, что Суна нас старше.

— Чего?!

— Вот поэтому ты не в Рейвенкло.

— На секундочку, я вообще-то чемпион Хогвартса и я победил дракона на первом задании!

— Для того, чтобы победить дракона, много мозгов не нужно.

— Во всяком случае, я умнее какого-нибудь маггла.

— Да ну? В прошлый раз ты свалился с ховерборда Льва.

— Так вот как называются эти штуки!

Суна не очень хотел вливаться в их разговор и молча пялился в тарелку, полную еды. Он уже выковырял все горошинки из своего ужина, переложив их на поверхность стола, и теперь с выражением полной разочарованности в жизни бил картофельное пюре ложкой.

— Ладно, давай рассказывай.

После ужина Осаму усадил его на диван в гостиной Хаффлпаффа и поставил перед ним ароматный чай с пончиками. Суна никак не мог усесться и постоянно дёргал ногой. Он уже сто раз тут бывал, но сейчас чувствовал себя как не в своей тарелке.

— О чём? — нахмурился он, даже не притронувшись к чашке.

— Ты знаешь, о чём. Что у тебя произошло? Ты сам не свой.

— Я всегда таким был.

— Суна.

— Это из-за Киты-сана, — признался он чистосердечно, не выдержав его взгляда.

— А. Ага. — понимающе закивал Осаму. — Что, прости?

Суна растрепал волосы на затылке.

— Я с Китой-саном учусь танцевать вальс, — признался он, но глядел при этом в сторону.

— С Китой-саном. Вальс, — участливо повторил Осаму. — Так я тебе и поверил.

— Я тебе в жизни ничего больше не расскажу.

— Ладно-ладно, извини. Так что у вас с ним случилось? Ты наступил ему на ногу и он грозился исключить тебя из школы?

Суна зажмурился. Такое ощущение, что он сейчас собрался прыгать с десятиметровой вышки. Но ведь это был Осаму. Сколько лет они уже знакомы? Давным-давно они вместе переплывали Чёрное озеро на лодках, ещё когда были первокурсниками и пока не выбрали свой факультет. Суна знал Осаму почти всю свою осмысленную жизнь. Осаму не стал бы над ним смеяться.

— Я чуть не поцеловал его, — ответил он скрепя сердце.

— О-о.

Осаму замолчал. Отпил чай из чашки. Потарабанил ногтями по стеклу.

— Тяжёлый случай, — констатировал он. — И как он отреагировал?

— Никак. Он уже, наверное, забыл об этом.

— Но?

— Но он и не возражал. Не отталкивал меня. Аргх. Не знаю! — Суна уставился в пол. Он понимал, что вёл себя глупо, совсем как Ацуму, и это бесило его вдвойне. — Такое ощущение, что он сам был не против!

— Суна, я впервые вижу тебя таким эмоциональным. 

— Хорошо, больше не буду, — Суна скрестил руки на груди и развалился на диванчике.

— Я к тому, что у меня есть для тебя новости, — перефразировал Осаму. — Но я не уверен, хорошие они или плохие.

— Я готов к любым.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, что Кита-сан тебе нравится, — деликатно заметил он. — Не как друг. А по-настоящему.

Смысл сказанных слов дошёл до него не сразу.

— Что? — Суна захлопал глазами, и рот у него подрагивал в перекошенной улыбке. — Ты смеёшься надо мной?

— Вспомни себя. Ты ни разу не сказал нам с Цуму, что вы с Китой-саном встречались.

— Потому что вы всё обратили бы в шутку.

— Ещё я знаю, как ты ненавидишь танцы и всегда прогуливаешь дополнительные занятия.

— Ты сам их прогуливал вместе со мной.

— А ещё, — Осаму деловито отпил из цветастой чашки, — когда ты сидел и рассказывал мне об этом, у тебя щёки покраснели.

Суна оторопело проглотил язык.

— Мне просто жарко, — соврал он. — Это всё твой чай.

— И не только он.

— Чепуха какая-то, — весь его словарный запас куда-то аппарировал. — Как мне может нравиться кто-то вроде него? Я просто хочу узнать его слабости. Хочу над ним посмеяться. Вот и всё.

И поцеловать тоже. И, наверное, пригласить его на Святочный бал, потому что Кита был, пожалуй, единственным человеком, с которым Суна согласился бы участвовать в этом проблематичном мероприятии.

— Суна, да я даже с такого расстояния слышу, как у тебя сердце колотится. И выпрыгнет сейчас из груди.

— Мне не нравится это. Я ухожу.

— Передавай Цуму привет, — бросил ему вдогонку Осаму.

Передавать Ацуму привет не заставило себя ждать — когда Суна вернулся в комнату, тот взбудораженно вскочил с кровати, будто поджидал его всё это время.

— Вернулся! — Ацуму тут же подлетел и стал переминаться с ноги на ногу. — Где ты был? У Осаму?

— Тебе какое дело? — Суна помрачнел, предвидев шквал тупых вопросов.

Ацуму замялся.

— Держи, — он засопел и вручил ему ириску, которую достал из кармана. — Это тебе. Извини. Если я что-то не так сказал.

Суна отмороженно замер на секунды три. Затем метнулся к противоположной стене, словно увидел гигантского паука вместо Ацуму.

— Эй, я же просто извинился! — возмутился тот. — Саму сказал мне, что ты без настроения сегодня был, а я даже не заметил. И ещё, — он осёкся и уставился в пол. — Я не собираюсь повторять этого дважды, но... Ты можешь мне доверять, Суна. И рассказывать, если у тебя что-то случилось...

— Погоди. Не продолжай, — Суна согнулся в три погибели. — Меня сейчас вырвет.

— Да чего ты паясничаешь! 

— А ты почему странно себя ведёшь?

— Я... переживаю! Мы же всё-таки друзья, — сказал он это чуть тише. — Мы должны доверять друг другу. Наверное! Но это ещё не точно… Хотя мы ведь знакомы уже миллион лет...

— Фу. Хватит, — остановил его словесный поток Суна. — Но спасибо за ириску. Она, кстати, растаяла. 

— У меня ещё есть, — успокоил его Ацуму и в подтверждение потряс мешочком со сладостями, который был в другом его кармане. — Давай скормим их русалкам в озере? Они их любят.

— Ладно уж, — согласился Суна и пригрозил ему пальцем. — Но больше никогда так не говори. 

* * *

Суна уже час поправлял перед зеркалом галстук. Он его бесил: постоянно съезжал набок и смотрелся до нелепого криво. Верхние пуговицы на рубашке душили горло, а ещё эти манжеты на рукавах, которые только мешали...

— Тебя как будто Цуму укусил, — заметил Осаму, завязывая бабочку на горле.

Суна закатил глаза. Идти на бал ему хотелось всё меньше с каждой проведённой секундой. 

Накануне в среду он всё-таки попросил маму отправить ему сову с костюмом, потому что ещё за день до этого его пригласила девушка из Рейвенкло, сделав это перед всеми в Большом зале. По этой простой причине Суна не смог ей отказать, — иначе ему бы до конца жизни посыпали потом голову пеплом. А после этого близнецы ещё долго дразнились и пытались выяснить, кто же это такая. Но проблема была в том, что Суна впервые её видел.

Устав возиться с галстуком, Суна снял его с шеи и небрежно швырнул на пол.

— Что это с тобой? — удивился Осаму. — Никогда тебя прежде таким не видел. Волнуешься?

— Да он и танцевать, наверное, не умеет, — фыркнул закончивший переодеваться Ацуму. 

— Умею и получше твоего, — огрызнулся Суна. 

Для человека, которому отказали все предполагаемые пары, Ацуму выглядел чересчур довольным жизнью. Сакуса сразу же убежал от него с криком “нет”, не успел Ацуму приблизиться на шаг. Хината с сожалением ответил, что его уже пригласили. А Кита… не написал даже короткой весточки.

Осаму предположил, что старшекурсники сейчас готовились к ЖАБА и что, возможно, Кита мог забегаться и забыть. По правде, Суне казалось, что он просто не хотел отвечать. Но убедиться в правоте своих домыслов не мог. 

С Китой они не виделись уже больше недели. Суна знал, что многое теряет — он мог спросить ещё столько вещей, которые вертелись на кончике языка, но неведомое чувство становилось поперёк его желания подняться на восьмой этаж и желанием от него спрятаться. Особенно после того разговора с Осаму… Перед глазами то и дело всплывал Кита и его полуоткрытые губы, которые были невероятно близко. 

— Это что, подтяжки? — изогнул он бровь, когда Осаму пихнул его в сторону, чтобы глянуть на себя в зеркало.

— Волшебные, — поправил тот и для демонстрации оттянул коротким движением лямку, из которой тотчас посыпались золотые искры.

Суна не выглядел очень уж поражённым.

— Зануда, — Осаму со вздохом закатил глаза.

Суна до последнего хотел отмазаться. Говорил, что у него заболело горло и туфли слишком жмут, потом схватился за живот и делал вид, что ему нехорошо. Осаму пришлось тащить его силком, и только тогда Суна сдался — сопротивляться ему было бестолку. 

Возле распахнутых дверей Большого зала собиралась жужжащая сутолока. За неимением места в коридоре, они втроём сиротливо скучковались у толстой каменной колонны возле подножия лестницы. Суна рассеянно оглядывался, будто искал кого-то в толпе, и, когда это заметил Ацуму, с раздражением отмахнулся. Старшие курсы стояли нарядные и яркие, как Рождественская ёлка, и на лицах многих ясно читалось волнение. Но Киты среди них не было.

— Эй, а это не Ойкава Тоору?

Суна сощурил глаза, глянув в сторону студентов Шармбатона, столпившихся полукругом, — все поголовно в голубых форменных пиджаках, лоснящихся на свету. Ойкава Тоору значился самым первым в списке местных красавчиков. Что было, в общем-то, неудивительно: корона из золотых листьев украшала его голову, теряясь в волнистых каштановых прядях; всякий раз, заливаясь смехом, он изящно закрывался рукой, и, казалось, что все остальные смотрели только на него.

— Повезло тому, кто стал его парой, — сказал Осаму.

— Или не очень, — буркнул Ацуму. — Он так всё внимание на себя обратит.

— Какая разница? Лучше уж пусть все на него смотрят, чем на меня. 

— Саму, ты не можешь так говорить, пока у нас одинаковые лица.

— Что? Боишься, что проиграешь ему?

— Вот ещё, — насупился Ацуму. — Я не собираюсь ему проигрывать. Тем более, что условия второго тура ещё не объявляли.

Когда в толпе мелькнула кучка воркующих девушек из Рейвенкло, Осаму вдруг зарделся, и Суна догадался почему, когда одна из них налегке подоспела к ним, — хрупкая и миленькая, со светлыми волосами, собранными в аккуратный пучок. Щёки у неё были розовые, будто она переборщила с румянами, хотя, на самом деле, и она, и Осаму всего лишь были одинаково смущены. 

Суна почувствовал, как кто-то дёрнул его за рукав и увёл за собой в сторону.

— Суна, — шепнул ему Ацуму. — Ты должен станцевать со мной.

— Чего?

Потерянность в его взгляде не предвещала ничего хорошего.

— Я думал, что Осаму выпьет оборотное зелье!

— Ты что, правда тупой? — заморгал глазами Суна и попятился. — Я не собираюсь с тобой танцевать! Я лучше поцелую тролля!

— Да стой же ты! Хватит убегать! Как на меня посмотрят, если чемпион Хогвартса придёт на бал без пары?!

— Почему это твой имидж должен меня заботить? Сам разбирайся!

— Саму, а ну помоги мне! Эй, ты слышишь меня?

Но Осаму даже не соизволил одарить своего брата взглядом. С незнакомой девушкой они уже держались за руки и никого кроме друг друга не видели. Отвратительно.

Суна не собирался вот так сдаваться, поэтому сейчас он убегал так, словно хотел обогнать саму смерть. Требовательный вопль Ацуму подгонял его в спину, но чем дальше разгонялся Суна, тем слабее становился его голос. В какой-то момент, они оторвались друг от друга, и Суна слышал только свист ветра и совсем не чувствовал ног. Они сами принесли его в коридор, соединяющий Северную башню с Южной, сами подняли по бесконечным ступенькам и привели к двери от комнаты на восьмом этаже. 

Когда он увидел знакомую фигуру возле окна, Суна неловко застыл на пороге и тяжело отдышался. Кита неторопясь поднял на него глаза. По его лицу трудно было сказать, удивлён ли он был или чувствовал отвращение.

— Разве префекту школы не нужно присутствовать на мероприятии? 

— Времени предостаточно, — Кита пожал плечами. — Хотел немного скрасить его чтением.

Суна с усмешкой подумал, что на его памяти Кита впервые врал ему так беспристрастно плохо. Книги у него с собой, разумеется, не было. И сидел он тут явно долгое время, будто никуда и не уходил. Даже одежда у него была совсем не праздничная. Чем же тут можно было заниматься? 

Матрасы прогнулись под его весом. Осознание, что они снова сидели рядом, будто ничего не случилось, дошло до Суны не сразу, а когда оно свалилось без предупреждения, ему сразу стало жарко. Ещё сложнее было не вспоминать, что между ними произошло, но когда Кита был буквально в сантиметрах от него, это казалось невозможным.

— Письмо… — хрипло сорвалось у него с языка. Суна откашлялся и потупил взгляд. — Вы не получали его перед Святочным балом? 

— А, кажется, припоминаю, — Кита приподнял подбородок. — Подписано было, что от Ацуму, но я всё не мог избавиться от ощущения, что писал не он. Не знаешь почему?

— Ничего от вас не скроешь, — Суна вздохнул и спрятал лицо в руках. — Ладно, это был я. Я написал письмо за Ацуму.

— Ясно. Извини, что не стал отвечать. Дело не в том, что я не хочу или что мне не нравится Ацуму.

“А он вам нравится?” — Суна едва не ляпнул это вслух, но вовремя поджал губы.

— Если хотите знать моё мнение, то Ацуму идиот, — произнёс он на выдохе. Кита ответил ему не сразу, и этой секундной замешки хватило, чтобы волнение огрело его обухом. 

— Где-то я это уже слышал.

— Ну… — Суна стал заламывать пальцы. — Во-первых, он только что пытался шантажировать меня на танец с ним. 

— И ты не согласился?

— С идиотами я не танцую.

Кита тихонько засмеялся. Его лицо посветлело, и от этого будто камень с души свалился. Но всё же, Суна никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что Кита о чём-то недоговаривал. Он выглядел слишком задумчивым и каким-то потускневшим.

— По правде, — ровный голос застал его врасплох, — я не отвечал на письмо Ацуму, потому что надеялся, что меня пригласит другой человек.

— Что? 

— Да, — Кита качнул головой. — И прямо сейчас этот человек сидит возле меня.

Суна глянул в сторону, чтобы встретиться там с пустотой. Затем снова повернулся к Ките и неуверенно показал на себя.

— Вы имеете в виду?..

— Не вижу здесь никого другого.

Возможно ли, что Кита сейчас не шутил? Суна потёр горящие щёки, ощущая, как сердце стучалось под мантией. Чувствовал ли Кита что-нибудь подобное? Неужели он совсем ничего не боится?

— Я не знал, — пробормотал Суна, разговаривая с отражением в зеркале.

— Всё в порядке, — ответило оно. Серый и размытый, Кита смотрел в пол, и только его значок отбрасывал мелкие блики.

— Возможно, я всё-таки гораздо больший идиот, чем Ацуму, — продолжил Суна с горькой усмешкой, — и это передаётся воздушно-капельным путём.

— Хорошо, что ты это понимаешь.

Суна отвёл глаза. Сердце не успокаивалось.

— Вы позволите? 

Раскрытая пятерня взмыла в воздух и остановилась перед лицом Киты. Казалось, что он сейчас откажет, промолчит или хуже — растворится в воздухе. Но Кита лишь мягко улыбнулся, поднявшись вслед за ним, и руки у него были всё такими же знакомо-прохладными, как и в один из первых дней, когда Рождество ещё только приближалось. Возможно, он и был самым обычным четвергом, и ничего что происходило, не имело какой-то особой важности или ценности.

— Думаете, нас хватятся, если мы не спустимся? — несмело предположил Суна.

— Не хватятся, — с твёрдой уверенностью возразил Кита. — Все будут смотреть на вальс чемпионов. Ушиджима-кун как раз на днях говорил мне, что ему удалось пригласить Ойкаву Тоору. А потом уже будет всё равно.

— Стоп. Вы говорите об Ушиваке? 

— Веришь нет, но он переживал, что ему откажут. Хотя танцевать он умеет лучше тебя.

— Я бы посмотрел на это.

— Мы всё ещё можем спуститься.

— Ни за что, — Суна тут же скривился. — Не хочу видеть Ацуму. 

К тому же, если они покажутся перед всеми вдвоём, то остальные сразу заподозрят неладное. А это только приведёт к лишним вопросам, на которые Суна отвечать пока не готов.

— Тогда давай скажем, что мы передумали, — неожиданно сказал Кита. — Что у нас некстати порвались мантии. 

— А вы точно префект школы? 

Кита замолчал на секунду.

— Когда я выпущусь… — проговорил он задумчиво, опустив ресницы. — Это всё уже не будет иметь значения.

— Важнее всего будут ваши воспоминания об этом месте, разве нет?

— Наверное, — согласился Кита и добавил уже с улыбкой: — Я не знал, что ты такой сентиментальный. 

Раз-два-три. Простой и совершенно обычный ритм, родившийся в обычный зимний четверг под крышей.

— Кита-сан… Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы в следующий раз встретиться где-нибудь в другом месте?

Кита поднял брови и остановился. Его внимательный взгляд пронзил неприятным холодком.

—Тебе уже надоело танцевать со мной?

— Нет, просто… — растерянно начал Суна.

— Я шучу. Конечно, я хочу с тобой встретиться. Но тебе нужно быть более определённым. Когда мне говорят “в следующий раз”, я не понимаю, когда именно это будет.

Суна свёл брови на переносице. Ему потребовалось чуть меньше минуты, чтобы неловко спросить:

— Как насчёт завтра? 

А потом ещё меньше, чтобы услышать:

— Да. Звучит неплохо.

**Author's Note:**

> меня можно найти тут: [твиттер](https://twitter.com/marlbroughlight?s=09)


End file.
